Undying Pride
by VegetaGokuLover
Summary: Set in the Mirai timeline. (B/V) With Vegeta’s training in the way, Bulma and his relationship is falling apart. But when Bulma’s a victim to the androids, will he bother to save her? **CHAPTER 5 IS UP!**
1. Undying Despair

A/N: I don't own DBZ.. if I did, I would spend all of my money on world domination, and I'd be ruling the world right now, so just to let you pathetic people know.

Hey everyone! This is officially my 20th fanfic! *everyone cheers* That means I'm going to update every single one of my 'continuing' fics with a chapter very soon! 

Anyway, this is my very first romance story.. and I can't believe I'm writing this! If you look at all of my fanfics, there either drama, angst, action/adventure, or humor. And, a couple of years ago, I used to hate romance fics.. but now I love them. I was inspired to write my own one day, and so here I am! I promise to update this at least once a week, or once every two weeks. This takes place in the Marai timeline, a couple of weeks before Vegeta dies from the androids, and this is going to be a B/V. This is going to be filled with suspense, and yet this unmistakable aura of romance. Enjoy the first chapter! Tell me if you want me to continue! 

___________________________________________________________________________________

****

Undying Pride

Chapter One

She sat at the kitchen, utterly alone, but the cries of her baby boy were still echoing throughout the house. She cradled him in her hands; the precious child. She had never loved anything more than Trunks, -- of coarse, that didn't include her 'loving' husband. He was off somewhere buying her chocolates and flowers, and buying little small toys for their kid. 

She needed to stop deluding herself. 

Bulma gave a large sigh, still trying to calm Trunks down. How she wished Vegeta was right by her side, kissing her passionately and forgetting all life's miserable problems. There was only two words that were making every waking moment of her life a living hell -- The Androids. How ironic that Goku had died only a couple of months before they struck on their killing rampage. How much they needed him.. if Goku was still alive, the androids would be something that Bulma and Dr. Briefs could use in the metal scrap heap. 

But.. he was dead.. 

Goku wasn't there, and will never be here again. He was gone. The words sunk in horribly inside of her heart, and she wished the words would never be true. She still remembered the day.. hell, even Vegeta looked depressed. He had been very silent at Goku's deathbed, and an unreadable look had crossed his face that day. But underneath the pride that had masked his true emotions, she saw some unbelievable hurt and pain in his onyx eyes. She knew how hard it was for him; Goku had somewhat been the closest thing Vegeta ever had for a friend. Being the last two warriors of a race, she knew they had to have _some _type of bond. And now,.. Vegeta was the only, last saiyan left. Once again, how ironic the game fate seemed to play, -- when Vegeta had died on Planet Namek, Goku had been the last saiyan left.. and now it was vice versa. How awful the death had been on ChiChi and Gohan.. 

But that's what she was accustomed to now. Death. The morbid name was a reality to the earth everyday now. She heard all types of issues on the news and radio, all the cities destroyed and erased off the face of the earth. She hated it! More than anything! How much more longer would they keep doing this? 

"Gaga!" 

She smiled; but the smile quickly turned into a depressing frown. Her son would be a warrior one day, as much as she didn't want to admit it, he would have to fight. It was saiyan nature to battle, and she feared her son wouldn't be any different. He would take up what his father had -- to fight the androids to the death. But Vegeta wouldn't die.. would he? No, of coarse not. He had power beyond anyone's comprehension, and he had almost reached his dream of becoming a super saiyan. He was, perhaps, the strongest fighter alive. 

__

He could beat the androids .. he has to.. 

But what if he couldn't? What if someday he'd take off, and never come back? And leave her alone to raise the one child -- the one entity that brought them together? She couldn't possibly raise Trunks alone! But Vegeta was always out training; she might as well raise him by herself. A sigh broke off from her throat, and she continued cradling her only child. A noise startled her actions, and her head snapped towards the left side of the house. Vegeta. 

She had always known what to say to him, but lately their relationship was quickly breaking apart. The only words they would mutter to each other wouldn't even be a 'hello', it would be nothing. They haven't spoken in weeks.. Bulma stood up, while the baby was still bundled in her arms. Enough was enough! What was going on with him? He hadn't been at home for weeks! 

"Where have you been?! I've been stuck here taking care of your son for weeks! Why haven't you come home? You have a family that misses you, you know!" 

Vegeta glared at her; he hated being talked to in this tone of voice. 

"It's none of your concern woman. I've been off doing things that don't concern you." 

"That's not an answer Vegeta!" 

She'd had enough of this! Not only the threat of the androids, but now it was the threat of her husband coming home or not! What did she look like? -- one of his slaves or servants? She expected him to say something else, but instead he simply grunted and walked away to the Gravity Room. She wanted so badly just to go after him and wrap her arms around his chest and go to sleep to forget all of her dilemmas. That plan would've worked in some other dimension, but not in the world she was in. Her fantasy was way beyond anything that she'd ever will herself to do, and she wasn't about to do things above her level. Instead of following him romantically, she sat back down, tears brimming her eyes. Why did her life have to be this way? She's read a billion fairy tales; about a princess and her prince saving her from some dreaded monster, and they live happily ever after. Why couldn't her life be more like that? Ever since she'd been married to Vegeta, she thought she lived some incredible, abnormal life. Why couldn't her thoughts live up to reality? 

Her son began the consistent crying once more, and it filled the empty house. Empty.. her life was empty. The house was a manifestation representing her life -- it was empty, and dust was starting to collect all over from the lack of activity. And just like the many inventions that have broke, her heart was completely broken. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

A short chapter, I know. Trust me, this fic will get a lot better. Later on, Bulma gets into trouble.. and will Vegeta help or not? Anyway, please review! I want to see if I should continue this or not! 

l

l

l

l

l

V


	2. Despairing Dream

Hey! I'm back everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but I promise this fic will be done very soon. 

*Warning* This chapter is very dark and filled with angst. This fic will probably contain harsh angst and darkness till the end of this fic. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

****

Undying Pride

Chapter Two 

The clicking of the computer was the only thing you could hear in the stillness and quiet of the night. The consistent backspaces and the use of the scroll bar were, in all reality, the only keys she was using. Her and her damned inventions.. she had no idea what to build next. Everything seemed lost -- blasted away by the turmoil of the androids. Damn it! She slammed her clenched fists on the keyboard, various figures now being typed on her screen, and the whole thing turned black eventually. Hell no! She didn't mean to shut the whole system off! She sighed, thrusting her fingers through her aqua hair, yanking it until all of the pain inside her was drowned out. A chill ran down her spine, making all of her pores stand on end. She sighed and slumped in her seat, feeling lost, confused, -- totally and utterly defeated. 

A crying sounded throughout the room. 

Tears ran down her baby boy's cheeks, like two rivers of pain and anger mixed together. His body shook uncontrollably, his lavender hair shaking with his head. He smashed his tiny fingers to the bottom of the crib, making his legs go up and down with helplessness. Bulma ran to her child, quickly picking him up, and cradling him in her arms. 

"Shh.. shh.. it's okay Trunks. Mommy's here.." 

Her words didn't comfort the small child any more than it did herself. Damn! She hated seeing her boy being reduced to tears; especially, if now, he was all she really had. Vegeta.. he was too busy thinking about beating the damn androids than to worry even a little bit about his wife and son. There he went again.. training in that god forsaken gravity room that she wished she had never built. It was like a containment room -- he was to only be contained in there and not anywhere else. Why the hell couldn't he just come out and spend some time with his family? Not even the only seconds that they saw each other would they say anything; it was always a blank time lapse.. they hadn't really talked in months now; damn, how long had it been? Maybe about 2 months.. why hadn't he said anything to her? Did.. he still love her? Her heart ripped in two, tears now threatening to overcome her eyes. Pain ran through her system, making a throbbing ache fill her senses. What if.. he _hated _her? Totally.. _despised_ her? She gasped in shock, her heart stabbed with guilt, hurt, pain -- any emotion that you could feel ran through her senses. She looked onto her son; his tears were starting to slow, but were still coming down rapidly. She wanted so much just for all the pain to stop, all the anger and frustration to end! When would it stop? She had the damn androids to thank.. everything would be perfect without them! Everything... 

***

The red tint of the room was a manifestation of the anger he had inside him. His heart slammed against his rib cage, perspiration trickled down his forehead and burned his determined onyx eyes. Damn, it stung! Just like every other goddamn thing in his life.. An anguished cry escaped his throat; his ki billowing into an angry white. Damn.. he wanted so much for his ki to be a harnessed platinum gold. The exact same color that Kakarot had around him when he defeated Frieza. He clenched his fists in anger, punching in the dense, hot air. Kicks were flying rapidly, along with the punches and uppercuts. Sweat poured down the side of his head; his whole damn body was wet. Shit! Why did Kakarot always have to beat him? He didn't get it! How the hell could a low class turn super saiyan before a prince? It was his fucking birthright to beat any third rate warrior! And then there he was -- on some slime ball of a planet, having 'feelings' for some human woman, and having a son.. and never beating the rival he's had since years before! How pathetic.. How could he have reduced himself to this messed up life? He had Frieza to thank for that, _and_ Kakarot. Not to mention the woman in the lab, who was probably waiting for him to come out. Damn bitch.. didn't she realize the seriousness of the situation?! The androids could destroy him, a long with any hope of this goddamn planet. Including his son.. and _her_.. He fired a ki beam quickly to the wall, which bounced back and hit him head on. His body electrocuted with pain; the heat singeing his burnt flesh. He glanced quickly at the training bots that were hovering just a few yard away from him, flying unharmed, as if taunting and mocking him. Hell, he hated those things. He grimaced in pain, struggling to open his left eye, slowly rising to his knees. His arms slung over, his breath was forthcoming in short rasps. Damn it! He would destroy those things even if it took every ounce of energy he had.. He gritted his teeth together, wanting to grind them into dust. His anger overtook his common sense, to the point that he didn't care that the sweat was burning and stinging his eyes. He didn't give a shit that the androids were going to kill him.. He didn't care that Kakarot had beat him countless times! He cried out in rage, his white ki now turning into a frustrated gold, his eyes turning into a rage filled aqua. He brought his two arms together, his palms both outstretched. Gold raw energy seeped through his fingers, and he released it with contempt. His eyes watched as the beam exploded, causing the three 'bots to disintegrate into dust. He smirked, a laugh escaping his throat. A laugh of pure twisted glee -- he had finally achieved his damn goal! FINALLY! His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and his body jerked, and collapsed on the floor. 

___________________________________________________________________________________ 

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V


	3. Dreaming Anguish

Hey! I'd like to thank Bigin', Mirrorwind, and Ryoko-onee and Kaz Valkyrie for reviewing the last chapter! Your reviews mean a lot to me. Keep them up! Enjoy this chapter. It's going to be really dark and morbid.. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

****

Undying Pride

Chapter Three

A loud thump sounded throughout her entire surroundings, drowning out every sound that tried to come into hearing. Bulma gasped, and snapped her head to the right; where had that sound come from? Did the pull of gravity cause something to fall? Her eyes wandered around the lab, pin pointing all the books, glasses, and objects that were on shelves or in high places. Nothing had fallen. In fact, everything never looked more in place than it ever did at that moment. Then.. what the hell was that sound? Her eyes, once more, wandered throughout the room, and looked intently at the door. 

__

The Gravity Room .. 

She looked at the small child in her arms, and found, to her relief, that he was fast asleep. She cautiously put him down in his crib, and ran to the door, her shaking hands quickly grasping the door knob. Her heart beat quickly, a cold chill ran down her spine. What if.. something happened to Vegeta? She didn't hear anything besides the normal whir of the 'room, which was an identification that it was on, but.. there wasn't any other sound. Fear invaded at the pit of her stomach, and she ran through the wet grass, not caring if the sticky grass stuck to her new shoes. Her blue, cerulean hair bounced on her shoulders, now soaking wet because of the small drizzle that was stirring in the clouds above her. She extended her hand and reached for the knob, not thinking or caring if it reset the damn gravity. She twisted handle swiftly, opening the heavy door, hearing a 'shut down' sort of noise as she walked in. Her eyes wandered to the corner of the room; damn! She hated squinting in the red tint of the light. Her irises stopped moving, and a lone, unconscious figure filled her view. 

"Vegeta!" 

***

Darkness prevailed.. ah, the comforting aloneness of the dark. No one was there to bother him.. no one was there to beat or defeat him.. it was him and his dark world -- forever. That is, until he awoke. 

He winced painfully, cringing in ache as his eyes opened hastily. Light threatened to blind him, but what he saw before him was Bulma. Damn, she looked beautiful in the aspiring light.. she looked like an angel to him; yes, a guardian angel that would always keep him from harm. The realization dawned on him, and he immediately sat up, grimacing in complete anger. How could the woman simply toss him out of his Gravity Room and thrust him on a pathetic couch? How utterly embarrassing.. he wasn't a mere child that could be thrown about! He looked straight in her aqua eyes, and frowned. 

"I didn't need your help.. why the hell did you help me, onna?!" 

"Damn it Vegeta! I just saved your ass, and you _still_ have to argue with me!" 

Damn.. if it had been a couple of years ago, he would've completely obliterated any being that dared to insult the prince. But the woman was different.. far from it. She had this passion, no a fire, that seemed to overpass the power of a super saiyan. Well, for picking mates, he sure had done a great job.. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. No.. he wouldn't let this from doing what he was about to do. What he was destined to do. Go and defeat the androids -- as a super saiyan. He smirked, instantly standing up, pushing Bulma away. His onyx eyes had a determined look in them, one that a true warrior always had before he fought a battle. He clenched his fists with excitement; he would win for sure. 

Bulma sighed, a look of lust overcoming her eyes. Oh no.. he had that look in his eyes again. He was going to fight the androids.. she could _feel _it. She subconsciously put her hand over her heart, as if trying to soothe the ache that was penetrating there. She knew not to lose her edge, so she stepped in front of Vegeta. Her feet were planted firmly, and the firmness went into her voice. 

"Where are you going Vegeta?" 

Damn! Her voice was shaking uncontrollably now.. Vegeta stared back at her, his right eyebrow raised, as if analyzing her, and concluding that she was pathetic and ignorant. 

"Where else would I go, woman? To fight the androids.. and this time, I will win." 

"How?" 

He smirked, a chuckle just barely seeping from his lips. 

"I'm a super saiyan.." 

She gasped, a heavy weight being lifted from her heart. He was.. a _super saiyan_? He finally achieved it! She smiled happily, completely ignorant of the fact that she was now standing right next to the prince, and that she had left her guard. She stopped herself, realizing that she had totally turned around into being angry to happy. Not letting this invade her voice, she answered the prince in a sarcastic tone. 

"Congratulations Vegeta.. maybe now you won't get so beat up," She paused, analyzing his eyes. Did they look hurt? "Look, just because you've gone to the next level, doesn't mean you can defeat the androids by yourself! You better get Gohan, Piccolo-" 

"I don't need the pathetic brat and the stupid Namek!" He snapped, a frustrated edge now collecting into his voice. "I can defeat those two scraps of metal without any help!" He powered up, knocking Bulma to the floor in shock, and watched helplessly as the saiyan crashed through the door, leaving it in shreds of splintered wood. She ran to the half standing door, and gazed as his figure was disappearing into the setting sun horizon. 

"Damn you Vegeta! You better come back! Do you hear ME?!" 

Her shrilled voice echoed in the wind, swishing to the east and the west, surprisingly reaching the sensitive saiyan's ears. He crossed his arms, and didn't look back. Of coarse he would be back! He would never let these pathetic androids beat him, let alone kill him. He knew that his destiny was to destroy every adversary that came about his way -- and that was exactly what he was going to do.

***

The rain beat hard on the earth, and the town arouse in panic. The two infamous demons were at it again; killing and destroying without mercy. Cries of pain and despair filled the air, casting an eerie sensation that filled every survivor's eyes, and beat with their hearts. Blood washed the streets, mixing with the water that held the corpses. And the two demons were enjoying every second of it.. 

"So #18, would you like to do the honors?" 

"Fine. It would be my pleasure." 

A ki beam played at the tip of her finger, taunting the few entities that had missed their last attack. She smirked; how much she loved killing these humans. They were weak, and vulnerable in every way possible. They had no defense, no sense of attack. They were just .. pathetic. They was no other way to describe this race that filled up this pointless planet. With a laugh of pure malice, she released the beam and grinned as the humans were annihilated into dust. 

"Peh.. that was easy. I thought it'd be much more fun. You should do it next time 17.." 

"Perhaps I will. You're really starting to think this is boring, aren't you?" 

"Yes. I still find joy, but I wish they would at least fight back and not run away." 

She whipped her hair away from her cold blue eyes, and put her hands on her hips. She titled her head slightly, and narrowed her eyes. How quaint.. someone was coming. A searing pain ran through the base of her head, and she turned around angrily, her golden hair whizzing behind her back. 

"Oh look 17.. he's back." 

"Never thought we'd see him again. Not after that beating he received last time." 

Vegeta smirked, crossing his arms over his already ripped torso. A look of determination burst into his eyes, and a proud grin spread across his lips. 

"We'll see who gets the beating after this androids. It certainly won't be me." 

Android 18 smiled; a smile of pure and complete malice. Ah.. how she loved proving these pathetic warriors wrong. She's fought a few of them recently; all ended up losing of coarse. 

"Look at that. He's actually kind of confident today. What do you say we have fun, 17? He'll bound to be much more fun than the humans we've killed." 

"Fine by me." 

Vegeta quickly got into a fighting stance, replacing the cocky smirk with a look of seriousness. But he couldn't help the feeling of excitement and thrill washing over his heart. He loved proving everyone wrong; wrong about his power, his enemies underestimating him. How wonderful.. these pathetic heaps of metal were going to die once and for all. He would save his family, save his existence, and in some way, avenge Kakarot. He grinned once more, a golden aura rolling off his body, and his eyes turning an aqua filled with power. 


	4. Anguishing Pain

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. The only reason I haven't really update really quick or anything is because it seems like I'm a really bad writer. Why else would I be getting okay reviews and no one really liking this? But it doesn't matter.. I do this for the love of writing. Anyway, thanks Ryoko-onne and Anime Writer Karica for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!

___________________________________________________________________________________

****

Undying Pride

Chapter Four 

Her heart ached with pain, causing tears of torment to fall down her eyelids and caress her cheeks. She fell to her knees, her tears blurring her vision quickly. Why did Vegeta go out and leave her? Sure, this new power he had obtained might be enough to make a minuscule difference, but it just wasn't enough! He needed help in defeating those androids; who cared if it would leave a small dent in his pride? His life mattered a whole lot more than his ego! 

__

But.. that was Vegeta for you .. 

No! He still shouldn't have left her like that! How dare he even think it? Had turning super saiyan really affected his mind that much? Fear paralyzed her heart, her eyes widened with shock, and a cold chill stabbed at the back of her neck. What if.. What if Vegeta got killed? What if he never came back? What if he worst nightmare -- that Vegeta would die and leave her alone with her son -- would come true? Damn it! This couldn't be happening! She just didn't get it.. sure, super saiyans were powerful and everything, but did Vegeta actually really think it was enough to defeat them? _Was_ it enough? She hated being vulnerable and weak at the same time, with no real understanding of the situation. She was a genius in science, and making the greatest advances in technology, but she was dumbfounded when it came to fighting and using ki. Hell, if she could even fight a little, she'd probably need to build herself another scouter just to see how powerful someone was. All she knew, all she could possibly seem to think about, was that he better had come home in one piece. 

__

"You better be okay Vegeta! I don't know what I'd do if you weren't.." 

***

His mouth spewed open with blood, and he quickly marked his white gloves with the metallic scent of crimson. Damn! He would kill these stupid pieces of shit if his life depended on it! He charged towards #18, swinging his knee to her face and kneeing her in the jaw. A gold disc formed in his left hand and he sent it flying right into #17's torso. He smirked as a cracking noise could be heard from the blond-haired beauty's jaw breaking, and the black-haired demon's torso being cut and ripped. A grin spread over his lips, rearing his look of seriousness into a look of malice. 

"Not winning as easily as you would've liked, are you androids? It's time I finish this." 

Android 17 frowned, wincing in acute pain from his ripped chest. His eyes narrowed in hate as he saw a slab of his favorite black shirt had been torn off. He clenched his fists in anger, glancing over at his twin sister, and he nodded as soon as she did. 

"No, that's where you're wrong. _I _should end this, not you. You're so pathetic. Did you actually think you had a chance? Just because you came today with a whole new different hair style doesn't mean you can defeat us. What say we end this, #18? I've had enough of fooling around with him." 

"Okay. He was getting to be quite a bore anyway. Let's kill him." 

Vegeta seethed with anger, his power level rising a bit. How could they even dare to insult the prince of all saiyans?! They totally ignored him, and had a conversation, acting as if he wasn't even there. Not to mention they thought they could decide whether they wanted to kill him or not! What the hell were they thinking? Did they think he was just someone to be pushed around and insulted? Well, these toy robots were about to brake.. and they wouldn't like it one bit. 

The twins simultaneously lined up with one another, in a ki firing stance. With an identical grin plastered on their venomous faces, they both let go life threatening beams. 

***

She sighed depressingly, dipping the cloth into the bubble-soaked water. She rubbed the cloth over the dusty window and washed the dust bunnies completely off, backing off and smiling at her hard work. Every part of the large window had been totally scrubbed clean, and the rain from outside sent rainbow prisms sparkling over the clean glass. Happiness settled onto her system, and she couldn't help but feel joyous. Today was her birthday, no there hadn't been any cake, any candles, and any party. Just a thunderstorm and her father and son saying a few 'Happy Birthdays' here and there. Chi Chi looked around in the empty living room, almost feeling a presence, but the feeling had disappeared as soon as it had come. Silence. Damn.. she hated the quiet. It reminded her of the pain clawing at her half broken heart. She had the androids to thank for that, and the other part, was Goku. 

__

Goku ..

Shit.. she missed him so much! On her birthday, they always had such a great time together. A romantic dinner, and maybe a few kisses and a night of passion supposedly. She always longed for her birthday never to go, because she loved spending time with her one true love. Despite the fact that they both had different views of what Gohan's future should be, he really was a great husband. He was determined, and strong, childish and yet so smart at the same time. He was an unconquerable force, and nothing could ever apprehend him. 

__

Except the heart virus .. 

He had died months and months ago, but it felt like it had happened yesterday. The day was gloomy the likes that she had never seen before. All of the Z fighters attended, the room was deafening with complete and utter silence. Everyone knew Goku was going to die, and the worst part was, they knew who the killer was -- a natural cause. That meant he couldn't be wished back by the dragonballs. She hated facing Gohan, seeing death at such a young age, but reality had crept up on her, and it had been real. Hell, even Vegeta looked depressed. He didn't even mutter a word, as he knew that that day would seal his greatest rivals death. He was, dare she even say it, sad. Sad for his enemy, rival.. and closest friend. And Goku was gone.. forever. And Chi Chi couldn't wait till the day when she would be reunited with him again. But, for now, she was extremely alone. With a father that was almost non-existent to her, a son that was probably going to get killed one day by two monsters, and a husband that would forever remain in the realm of the dead. 

__

.. And .. she was alone .. 

***

#17 grinned at the smoking carcass of the dead saiyan. At least that's what he appeared to be, and the android couldn't feel any ki at all. As far as he knew, he was dead. Blood was splattered all over Vegeta's face, his white and blue armor was cracked and split open, resulting the white armor to be hanging onto his shoulder by a mere thread. His right arm seemed to be broken, it was falling limply to Vegeta's side. In other words, if he didn't get medical attention and some special treatment soon, he would die indefinitely. #17 frowned, he wasn't quite sure if he was ready to give up his favorite new toy -- yet. His eyes wandered off to his right, where #18 was crossing her arms. 

"I'm not sure if I want him dead yet. What do you think? Should I give him back to his wife before he dies? It'd be such a waste." 

Android 18 tilted her head, examining the situation carefully and cautiously.

"You're probably right. Besides, he definitely has some great power.. he'd obviously the strongest fighter we'll ever come up against. It would be a big waste to kill him like this. You go, and drop him off at Capsule Corp. I'll be waiting here." 

***

Bulma sat on the chair of her lab, her arms slumped over the seat. She was bored out of her mind, but the lurching feeling that was contained in her heart was the only thing keeping her for being not completely bored. She sighed and wiped sweat out of her brow and forehead, and stood up; the feeling in her heart just got worse. 

**__**

Thump. 

What the hell was that? She ran to the door, and grasped the door tightly once again. A sense of deja vu swept over her conscience and a tingling feeling of helplessness burst into her mind. Her door opened, and a demonic monster stood overhead, grabbing a beaten Vegeta. She gasped.. barely losing her sanity. #17 smirked, a smirk that was filled with evil.. an evil that sent shivers down Bulma's spine. #17 shifted his hands from Vegeta's armor, to his neck, practically choking him. Blood sputtered out of the prince's scorched throat. The devilish android smirked and muttered merely six words. 

"I think he belongs to you.." 

He released his deadly grip, and Vegeta fell limply to the floor. 

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V 

__


	5. Paining Darkness

Hey! Thanks for the support.. it really helps. The reviewers are all the inspiration I get! Thanks so much to Sun Orchid, Anime Writer Karica, and Mirrorwind! Enjoy this chapter! Filled with the angsty goodness.. and this chapter has a _lot _of horror. Prepare to be scared.. pay a **_lot_** of attention to this chapter. 

Happy Thanksgiving.. I know I had one. *smirks* Besides my grandfather going to the hospital.. it was good. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

He ran, as fast as he could, avoiding the ferocious sound of blood pounding in his ears. The darkness somewhat comforted him, and yet scared the shit out of him. He kept running, despite the powerful urge to stop and accept his foreboding fate and destiny. No! This couldn't be his destiny! The prince of all saiyans, running away from a mere third class?! His legs stopped moving forward, and he crossed his arms, waiting for whatever was going to happen, to happen. A golden light flashed in front of his eyes, to the point of almost blinding him. He grimaced in anger, and shielded his eyes with his arm as much as he could. A figure appeared in the speed of light; hell, it was faster than the speed of light. He didn't even see it coming! The figure had a look of seriousness washed across his face, and yet a look of horror. The prince knew that face all too well .. 

"Kakarot?"

Goku stood ten feet in front of the prince, standing stiffly, arms crossed and body straight. His lips were that of an unknown expression -- it wasn't a smirk, it wasn't curved enough to be one. It wasn't a frown, it was too straight. It was simply a line, a thin cold line that gave an eerie aura to the ghastly figure that appeared alive. His eyes, damn how much Vegeta hated those eyes! They were saiyan eyes, always protruding a look of pride, and then a look of gentleness and kindness. He didn't understand those damn eyes at all! Goku's ebony hair waved about in some invisible wind. The locks were slowly moving up and down magically. Vegeta frowned, cringing in anger and frustration. What the hell did Kakarot want? 

Goku remained in the position that he was in, never moving one muscle in his entire body. His expression stayed the same, never losing the look of horror that he possessed. Only one part of his body moved, and that was his hand. His left arm moved slowly upward, extending his index finger, pointing to Vegeta. Vegeta widened his eyes in terror .. why was the baka pointing at him? 

"What the hell do you want Kakarot?" 

Goku narrowed his eyes slightly, pain and torture washing over his black pupils. His lips moved to some extent, but no sounds or words came out. And then .. he produced a whisper. Vegeta strained his ears to hear, but could not possibly perceive the sound. He winced in annoyance, a golden aura sparkling around him. The damn baka needed to speak up!

"What the hell are you saying? Speak up!" 

Goku never even flinched at the volume of tone that the prince was using, he merely kept pointing at the prince repeating the same phrase over and over again. The younger saiyan started saying the phrase louder and louder, and Vegeta could finally understand what he was saying .. 

"_Never lose hope Vegeta.." _

The prince gasped in shock, the hatred lessening from his features. A spasm of fear struck him, sending shivers of panic up and down his thin spine. Thin like the air in the room, and thin like the cruel lips on Goku's tortured face .. What the fuck did Goku mean by 'never lose hope'? Lose hope in what? And why did he warn him? It just didn't make any sense! Vegeta had had enough .. who did Kakarot think he was, coming here and warning the prince? He didn't need any help from no one, and especially warnings from _Kakarot. _Fury invaded his heart, making him cry out with pain. He hovered into the air, clenching his fists, and powered up in rage. He swung his right arm forward, and thrust it into the third class' face -- 

.. Only to go right through him. The prince panted in fatigue, already feeling vertigo sweeping over him. He glared at Goku, who was now grimacing in ache. The kind saiyan yelled in complete pain, his features being flushed with torment. A golden light surrounded Goku, dancing all around his figure. He hollered in agony, clutching his chest, to where his heart took residence. For one last time, he grabbed his torso, hollering in a voice that was beyond any type of torture. He fell to the ground, blood seeping from his parted mouth. His eyes looked up to Vegeta .. lifeless, cold eyes .. Vegeta felt a sickening sensation run over him as the scent of the metallic blood fill his nostrils. He winced in nausea, fighting the urge to throw up. A pounding filled his ears, a consistent haunting pounding. A pounding and beating of a heart .. The prince stared at the corpse that stood in front of him, and saw the most ghastly, revolting scene he'd ever seen .. 

Goku's heart was on the ground, still beating, still pumping blood to no where. The proud prince felt this tightening knot form in his shrouded throat, and he almost gagged. He saw a figure, ascending to the scene, only to be Android 17. The cold, cruel android smirked, and sent a beam right into the prince's heart .. 

***

Bulma narrowed her eyes, concern filling them. Damn! This was the fifth time that Vegeta had cried out in pain, and then fell limply in her arms. She sighed, still holding his head up, still curing all of his cuts and bruises, still bandaging his broken right arm. The androids had done a number to him, that was for sure, and she prayed with all of her heart that he'd stay alive. Her eyes wandered to the pained expression on her lover's face, and she grimaced in dread. He was having one hell of a nightmare .. about what? About Goku? The Androids? About .. her? She shook her head, pushing away the unwanted thoughts. No, it was something so frightening, so horrible, that the blue-haired scientist didn't want to think about it anymore. She wished she could comfort the terrible ache that Vegeta was feeling, but it was near to impossible. All she could do, was wait for her loved one to snap out of his unconsciousness. 

***

Vegeta clenched his fists in anger, hating the halo that appeared on top of his head. Damn it! He didn't want it to end this way! For that damn android bitch to kill him .. it wasn't right! He fell to his knees, fatigue and dizziness sweeping over him. Sweat dripped from his face, landing on adolescent piles of pools on the floor. Pools that showed a reflection of what the prince was now reduced to; a fool who had been weak his entire life. He slammed his clenched fist into the ground, cringing in anger and regret. Why the fuck was he still in this damn void if he was dead? Shouldn't he be in hell? 

A whimper snapped him from his thoughts, making the prince's neck snap up to the right. A body was crawling on the floor, putting out extreme amounts of energy every time it moved. What the hell was that? The prince narrowed his eyes, to look out onto what and who the figure was. The smell of blood once again filled his nostrils, and the same exact sickening sensation filled Vegeta's stomach. He grunted in annoyance, when the hell would this nightmare be over? Another whimper filled the dense, hot air, reaching the saiyan's sensitive ears. He stood up hastily, bringing up his knee, and then the other. He panted in exhaustion, more sweat dripping from his forehead. He looked down at the body, and felt like he would die .. 

.. It was a boy .. merely around the age of 17, whimpering in pain, with a sword stuck in his back. His purple hair was matted with crimson liquid, and his eyes were washed with helplessness and pleading. The boy crawled more towards Vegeta, reaching out a hand for help. Ignoring the voices in his head to grab the outstretched hand, he kicked it with all the force he could muster. The boy was pathetic .. he wasn't worth the prince's help. The young man moaned in hurt, locking eyes with Vegeta. Vegeta crossed his arms, looking down at the aqua eyes. The aqua eyes that were so much .. like his own. His pupils were contracting with worry, pain, concern over something.. they were so tortured. The prince had never seen such tormented eyes besides his own in his life. This kid had certainly been through a lot. The teenager gasped for air, inching towards Vegeta with every second that passed. Vegeta scowled with contempt and let go of all of his patience. 

"What the hell do you want, boy?" 

" Father .. Please help me.. I'm dying .. And so is mother. They killed me.. And they'll kill you."

Vegeta gasped in shock, noticing the boy's appearance more than he ever had. His hair was a beautiful lavender, his eyes were a pained blue, and his voice .. it sounded so much like Bulma's and his .. intertwined to make the soft, passionate voice of the boy in front of him. This boy, could only be -- 

"Trunks?" 

His voice came in a whisper of strangled despair, and the prince couldn't help but start to feel remorse for his son. His face stayed with the same emotion however, and he didn't show any sign of feelings. Damn! This would've been so much easier if his feelings invaded his voice when he called his son's name. He glanced down at Trunks, who was now widening his eyes in shock. Pure and complete shock. Vegeta gritted his teeth; what the hell now? 

"They're coming.."

The prince cringed in anger, his eyes narrowing slightly as he saw the boy look at something beyond where the prince was standing. 

"What the hell are you staring at _now_? _Who's_ coming?" 

"They are .. the ones you let down. The ones you let die .. their coming to take me. _And_ you." 

Vegeta panted and gasped with fear, shock making his ego collapse as he heard condescending footsteps behind him. He turned his body around, whipping his head to the right, looking at the ghastly figures that were coming to take him to hell. He couldn't distinguish who the fuck they were, and his fury was boiling inside his heart with every moment that was wasted. The bodies crept closer and closer, until he could finally see who it was. . . 

Bulma and Kakarot. 

__

Bulma .. 

Her usually beautiful aqua hair was splashed with blood so thick, it bathed her entire head in the crimson. Her stubborn, radiant eyes were altered to show a fear, and hatred that the prince that was never possible. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, mixing in with blood, making red rivers of pain caress her face. Realization dawned on him, and a paranoia so great paralyzed his entire body. 

__

The damn androids killed her .. and I didn't stop them. 

He clenched his fists in utter pain, complete madness was inching towards his face and emotions. He was too damn weak to save his fucking family! Too weak to save the one woman he loved with all his heart, and the one son who would make him proud one day. Too weak to .. defeat Kakarot. 

__

Kakarot .. 

A gruesome hole filled the pit of his chest where his heart had been absent. Vegeta felt like throwing up right then and there, but he kept his composure, ignoring the sickening sensation swallowing his conscience. Kakarot's eyes were that of Bulma's, and he was pointing directly at Vegeta, once again. The prince heard an exaggerated gasp in back of him, and knew without looking, that his son had died. He cursed at himself for allowing it, but his thoughts were interrupted when Trunks walked up to join the deceased. With the sword still stuck in his back, he pushed it out of his flesh, and pointed it to the prince. The three of them looked at him sternly, all of them looking tortured and depressed. They said but three words, but those words would haunt the prince for eternity. 

"_Never lose hope." _

***

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V 


End file.
